<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tech Guys by PocketMouse7</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28570890">Tech Guys</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketMouse7/pseuds/PocketMouse7'>PocketMouse7</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Tech Guys, The band really thought everyone would fall for the hologram thing, The original male characters are the tech guys at the school and orpheum, outside perspective</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:13:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28570890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketMouse7/pseuds/PocketMouse7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Baby, I'm back!" Peter yelled as he closed the front door "I had such a weird day"</p>
<p>In which the hologram lie isn't fooling anyone, and two tech husbands joke about their experiences with "The ghost band"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tech Guys</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No trigger warnings for this one! (If I keep going on like this my frozen soul might thaw) </p>
<p>This is just a little outside perspective on Julie and the Phantoms (the band) that I wrote for funsies. Enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Baby, I'm back!" Peter yelled as he closed the front door "I had such a weird day"</p>
<p>Robbie, his husband of almost a year, now, poked his head out of the kitchen door. "Good weird or bad weird?" he called over the sound of the kettle boiling.</p>
<p>"Weird weird" Peter replied, putting his bag on the sofa as Robbie came round the corner and passed him a cup of tea. "The spirit rally was today, which was normal, until the last act." he sat on the sofa with a sigh "They weren't on the set list, but I wasn't about to let this little girl, Julie, sing in the dark, so I put a spot on her and turned up her mic. But then... Then these boys showed up? And they weren't casting shadows. And I mean, I wasn't gonna complain cus I didn't need to change the lights, but it was weird. And then this girl just.... Walks through one of them."</p>
<p>"Yo what the fuck" Robbie said from where he was standing in the doorway.</p>
<p>"At the end of the performance she said they were holograms, that she plugged it into the projector."</p>
<p>"oh, smart kid I guess? I mean that's impressive"</p>
<p>"You'd think.. But... The projector wasn't on. I checked. And I checked the actual thing too, there was nothing added on. And I was there the whole time, she didn't add anything on or take anything off"</p>
<p>"Huh. Weird. What's her band name again?"</p>
<p>"Julie and the Phantoms"</p>
<p>"Strange. Maybe it's ghosts" Robbie replied, lightening the mood with his killer smile.</p>
<p>"Maybe" Peter laughed, giving his husband a quick kiss before walking into the office "I'll see you later, I got an email from Miss Harrison about a school show"</p>
<p>"OK, I'm off to the orpheum soon, we've got a couple newer bands tonight" Robbie called, jogging upstairs to grab what he needed.</p>
<p>Peter sunk into his chair "Ha. Ghosts"</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Peter strolled into the living room to find Robbie sat on the sofa, scrolling through his phone with a slightly furrowed brow.</p>
<p>"Honey?"</p>
<p>"Oh, hey Petey. Just got a couple... Kinda frantic emails from work. You are not gonna believe this shit" He unfurrowed his brow and replaced his expression of worry with a cheeky smile</p>
<p>"Oh do tell" Peter took a seat next to him and wrapped his arm around his husbands shoulders</p>
<p>"Panic's opening band got.... Delayed. And by delayed I mean their bus drove them into the desert, apparently" Robbie Air quoted</p>
<p>"That's.... Odd. Did you find another opening band?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, a music video started playing on Claire's computer and then she... Found the number on her notepad. She was quite shaken, she swears it wasn't there before."</p>
<p>"Maybe it was someone they were talking about having before and she forgot"</p>
<p>"Maybe but... You'll never guess who it was." he paused for dramatic effect "Julie and the phantoms"</p>
<p>Peter looked confused for a second before recognition flashed across his face</p>
<p>"The ghost band"</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Peter would usually be in bed by now, but he was still sat on the sofa when Robbie got back, chucking his keys on the counter in the hall.</p>
<p>"You're up late, want me to tell you my ghost stories?"</p>
<p>"Absolutely I do" Peter said, turning towards him.</p>
<p>"So, the night was a little chaotic. Julie arrived early, with her roadie, Flynn? And I showed them to her room. And I remember overhearing Flynn saying "are the guys here", which they obviously weren't, they're supposed to be from sweden. I probably wouldn't have thought much of it but, ghosts. I think Julie got a bit anxious and didn't want to play, but she came back. All good. After the show, which was amazing you didn't tell me how talented she was, I decided to talk to the tech guys"</p>
<p>"This is where it gets interesting" Peter said, rubbing his hands together mischievously</p>
<p>"The lighting guys, well, they don't cast shadows. But not in the hologram way. Holograms need special lighting, because they're light. But.. They were just fine with normal lights? Definitely not holograms. And the sound guys too, the boys music was definitely coming through our speakers, clear as day, but their wires weren't connected to us at all. They were connected to something supposedly in Sweden. I mean, it made it easier for all of us so we didn't really question it but.... I'm just saying they're definitely ghosts"</p>
<p>"Let's hope they don't haunt us for finding out their secret, eh Rob?" Peter giggled, pulling Robbie onto the sofa next to him and giving him a little kiss on the cheek</p>
<p>"Yeah" Robbie laughed "Death by ghost band isn't the way I wanna go"</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Alex poofed out of the room as the conversation of the husbands in front of him drew to a close. He realised it was probably creepy, watching a random family, but when he found out that gays could get married, there was something odd pulling him in to watch the domestic life of this couple.</p>
<p>He reappeared in the studio, catching the attention of Luke, Reggie and Julie who were sitting on the sofa and cuddling (they did that a lot now).</p>
<p>"Hey guys" Alex coughed "You know the tech guys, like at the orpheum. Specifically Robbie, and his husband"</p>
<p>The band looked at him confused and Julie nodded.</p>
<p>"They know we're ghosts"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!</p>
<p>I post mainly on tumblr so check me out here https://www.tumblr.com/blog/arsonanddahlias</p>
<p>Please leave a comment and a kudos, have a lovely day &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>